User talk:Funkdubious
Linking text question I wonder if there's a good way to link episode summaries in the actual episode articles to the episode lists? For example: TNG lists episode names, but without summaries, are difficult to determine which one had a particular storyline. Bot functions Perhaps you could use it to standardize the infoboxes on episode/character pages with an appropriate template, the way Wikipedia does. MA is ahead of WP in a lot of ways, but we're pathetically behind on templates for episodes, characters, etc... Similarly, the navigation boxes at the bottom of the page are not standardized. Is that beyond the scope of this bot you proposed? Weyoun 22:13, 22 Oct 2005 (UTC) Regarding suggestion on User:EnEpiLink Hi. What you are suggesting on the user page of your potential bot (markup for "exportable" text to be included on other pages) already has a near equivalent in the wiki markup. It's called "template". Just like the string " at the top of this page is expanded to produce the welcome message, any text that should appear on many pages could simply be moved to a template page (namespace "Template:") and then included on those pages. This is a much better way to "copy" information, because it doesn't rely on non-standard markup and an additional, external program. Of course, make sure to discuss new templates before changeing many pages at once. -- Cid Highwind 12:43, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :That's a great suggestion, and precisely the type of feedback I was looking for. Unfortunately, it seems that the "Episode Title + Description" table was poo-poo'ed by somebody. (Somebody reverted the changes... isn't there some kind of rudeness meter on that sort of thing?)--Funkdubious 07:11, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::I guess it was reverted because we try to discuss the really complex changes first. Your work isn't lost, though - it can still be found in the history of the article you worked on, and if the discussion is over, it could be copied to the article again. Sorry if that hasn't been explained to you as it should have been. :) -- Cid Highwind 19:38, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) re:Template reference Hi again. Everything you need to know about templates can be found here: Memory Alpha:Template - an article about how to create and use templates as well as some lists of already existing ones. However, it works slightly different than what you might expect (you're not really "exporting" content from one article page to another): in short, you are creating a separate article in the "Template" namespace (for example "Template:NameOfTemplate") with whatever content you want to use. Then, instead of copying this content everywhere, you are just adding " ", which will add the template's content when displaying the article. Hope that helps... :) -- Cid Highwind 19:34, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) Am I around? I am, at the moment. What can I do for you? -- Cid Highwind 19:27, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Episode Listing sample Season 4 * : * : (Demon episode description) Inserting episode text into another page I just saw your notes on Cid's talkpage, and the sandbox experiment. Did you know that this works for all episodes. It works for other types of articles too, but not user-pages. Its very interesting, but what's its potential application on MA? Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:55, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Does the link refresh, and update with new information? If so, you could simply paste the link onto your user-page, and keep track of which talk pages you often use, or are involved in (similar in a way to the XML and RSS feeds you can get for your webpages). Zsingaya ''Talk'' 19:58, 10 Nov 2005 (UTC) Warhead If you want to tell people you're working on a page, you can put this template at the top of the page: Zsingaya ''Talk'' 22:57, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) Its one of those things you pick up after spending some time here. Its on the Memory Alpha:Message templates page, along with a load of other useful ones. Glad to be helpful! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 23:06, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) :Nah, it won't make much difference really, because there's no pictures, and it won't show mup on most people's recent changes because you did most of the edits as minor edits. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 23:23, 12 Nov 2005 (UTC) New categories PLease don't create new categories unless they have been presented and agreed upon. In the case of "Episode stub", the creation of a template would best be the first step in this process. --Alan del Beccio 05:44, 13 Nov 2005 (UTC) Image naming Please try to give the images you're uploading short and descriptive names as the "5x04 In the Flesh", "5x14 In the Flesh", etc names are particularly confusing. Thanks! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:07, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Sorry, I'd help you out if I could but I'm not an admin (I think the vote was 12/3/1 support/oppose/neutral). I'll try to get ahold of Shran or someone if they get on. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 21:13, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) * To clarify, per our Memory Alpha:Image use policy, please accurately name and the image you are uploading so that someone who sees the file name may be able to determine it's contents simply by reading the title. --Alan del Beccio 21:44, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC)